<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stray of the Known World by oikawakisser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546586">Stray of the Known World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawakisser/pseuds/oikawakisser'>oikawakisser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band), ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Noragami Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gods, M/M, No Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawakisser/pseuds/oikawakisser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what would happen if the god of poverty met a penniless college student? no? well here it is anyway.</p><p>When the notable god of poverty sunghoon ends up in the comfort of sunoo's home, he isn't quite sure what to do when the human's first instinct was to make the god fall head over heels for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunoo &amp; Park Sunghoon, Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stray of the Known World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello ! firstly, thank you for taking interest in this fic :] if you're wondering, no you do not have to watch noragami to be able to read this !! tbh the main plot that i took from the anime is just having sunghoon take on the character kofuku (aka the god of poverty). there will be a few refrence but they dont effect the story that much. i'll be explaining the terms that i used at the end note though so dw !! for a general view, noragami is an anime where literally everything has it's own god (eg; god of learning, god of swords etc.) that being said, i hope you guys don't take the god thing too seriously !! enjoy :&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Sunghoon was asked to choose the worst day he's had ever experience throughout his extensive god-years life, it would either be the day Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix was released or when Hitler's dictatorship initiated The World War ll. He can't really choose, both were terrible. However, there might just be another candidate. Today. </p><p>   Not only did his Shinki suddenly went missing, he also lost god's greatest ability of all time—teleportation! </p><p>  Sunghoon doesn't remember how he got here, neither does he care. He just wanted to get to the bottom of this catastrophe caused by whatever mischieve his beloved god of the living set up for him. </p><p>"Damn you Heeseung i'll get back at you so bad," he murmured. Mind drafting out all the mishaps he could execute and fingers clenched. A crinckle sound was heard from the now scrunched up paper in his hand, "Shoot, i still need this." </p><p>  The god desperately tried to stroke every crease on the palm sized note. He found it not so long ago, maybe about 30 minutes back? Either way, it was planted in his pocket blazer and he's sure it's a part of Heesung's scheme. </p><p>460 N. Cherry Drive Ithaca, MD 14850 </p><p>   It's an adress, to which he's already arrived to. </p><p>For quite some time now actually. </p><p>   No it's not his first time entering a stranger's house. Since he is the god of poverty, it's nothing out of the ordinary that he visits the humans once in a while. Well, to bring misfortune that is. </p><p>   This time it's a bit different though. To be quite frank Sunghoon has no idea what he's supposed to do here. What if it's a trap? Or worse, what if it's one of those 'it's a prank!' traps? Whatever it is Sunghoon mustered up the courage and opened the door 75° wide; eyes closed shut, embracing himself for the disaster coming his way. </p><p>   When a few seconds passed and nothing seemed to happen, he slowly restores his line of vision one eye at a time. </p><p>   Ah, a man enjoying a bowl of what seems to be Froot Loops judging by the vibrant red box. That's weird, it's already half past ten p.m. </p><p>   Only when the young man took a spoonful of his cereal did Sunghoon let go of the doorknob. He's feeling a little bit vacant. You see, he was expacting some sort of fiasco like a bunch of tomatoes being thrown at his face. He absolutely despises tomatoes, the plant god really outdid themselves when they invented those gooey filled mini dodgeballs. </p><p>   So when all he's faced is with someone calmly having their meal, his mind went blank. He decided to approach the mortal. After shutting the door closed of course, he is still a man of manners. The human doesn't seem to notice him (just like how he didn't notice the drop of milk barely hanging on to the corner of his pouty lips). Nothing out of the ordinary though, it's not like the living could see any of the gods. </p><p>   With an unamused sigh Sunghoon did his normal routine of raiding the humans' fridge whenever he drops by their places. </p><p>an egg, some expired sos, onnions...  how is this guy even alive? </p><p>   Sunghoon settles with a carton of milk and chugs it down in a matter of seconds. Seven precisely, as counted by Sunoo. </p><p>    Because when some random dude just starts barging into your apartment in the middle of a Friday night, you can't help but be attentive at their every act. </p><p>"Remember child, if anything bad happens just close your eyes and act like everything is alright," was what his mother told him a few years ago when the human was still in elementary school. So when the door of his 400 square foot living space suddenly blasted open, that's exactly what he did. </p><p>   To be completely honest Sunoo had no trust in his mother's words, thank god he did it anyway. Besides illegally consuming most of his milk (it expires tomorrow so it's no big deal), the man has yet laid a finger on Sunoo moreso harmed him. This plan seems to be going... pretty well. </p><p>   Obviously he can't just ignore the situation and return to his bed knowing there's a potential serial killer in his apartment. Right at this moment, Sunoo is very disappointed that Jimmy Neutron's "Gotta Blast!" does not happen in real life. Childhood's biggest scam if you ask him. </p><p>Sunoo is thinking.<br/>
Sunghoon is ready for another chug. </p><p>"I'm calling 911." </p><p>   The god was a few moments away from engulfing the whole dairy when he halted. Mouth agape and eyes panickly shifting to where the voice came from. And that's it. He froze. </p><p>"Th-the cops! I'm calling the cops!" Sunoo explained while desperately showing Sunghoon his phone displaying the 3 digit number. </p><p>   Shit. Now that he thinks about it, he shouldn't have told the guy that he'd be calling the cops before well... actually calling the cops. </p><p>   It does not take Sunghoon one, but two blinks to realize that the mortal is in fact, talking to him, "Wait, you can see me?" </p><p>"Am I not supposed to?" Sunoo gulps afraid he'd say the wrong words. </p><p>"Well presumably, but there's clearly something wrong here!" Sunghoon declared, hands frantically trying to make sense of the air. </p><p>"Well," the human cleared his throat, "whatever it is, I still have the right to know why you intruded my apartment," and comitted theft. He wanted to add but he didn't feel like dying just yet. </p><p>   Sunghoon let out a heavy sigh, almost a bit dramatic you might say. "I know this might be a little shocking but," he clasped his hands, "I'm a god."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're a what now?" Sunoo questioned. It's not really a question at this point, he's just trying to confirm if what he heard was right. Some part of him hopes it is, it's better to have an insane person than a murderer here. </p><p>The taller groaned out of annoyance. He couldn't believe this. </p><p>"Sunghoon? The god of poverty?" He stated as if it was the obvious. </p><p>Sunoo only responded with a blank, slightly concerned stare. </p><p>   Of course the earth-born knows who the god of poverty is. Well at least theoratically, he nor anyone have met any of the gods in person. He's not completely devoted, but it's common knowledge that everything has their own god. He'd also know a thing or two about the spiritual realm thanks to Professor Luan. There's one thing his professor never mentioned though, </p><p>"God you're stunning" </p><p>   Now that caught Sunghoon off guard. He thinks the human is playing with him. </p><p>"No, I'm being serious!" He grumbled. Recalling something, he desperately fumbled the pockets of his blazer, praying that Heesung didn't take it away, "Ha!" </p><p>   Sunoo leaned closer to see what the man in front of him was trying to present, "It's a phone?" </p><p>"Not just any phone," Sunghoon taps on the message icon which displayed a hologram of people's prayers to him, "It's a god phone!" </p><p>Huh. </p><p>   You'd think it would take more than that to convince Sunoo that a literal god was in front of him. He thought so too. Turns out he was wrong. </p><p>Sunoo is thinking.<br/>
Sunghoon is waiting for a response. </p><p>Wait a minute.. </p><p>   If somehow all of this is true. If for some preposterous reason he is actually talking to the god of poverty then that means, </p><p>"You!" Sunoo snapped and grabbed the collar of Sunghoon's innerwear, "You're the reason why im flat broke!" </p><p>   Sunghoon would be lying if he said he wasnt startled, "Now now, we can talk about this," he tried to calm the human. This is very weird. He has never been physically harrased before. </p><p>   Now it's the god's turn to think. All of this - loosing his god traits, being in the grasp of an angered mortal, it doesn't fell like he's saint anymore. Maybe that's because he isn't. </p><p>He's been demoted to a human. </p><p>   That can't be. Heesung isn't that daring to do something so outrageous just to prove a point. Or maybe, maybe he underestimated the co-god's boldness. </p><p>"Don't tell me..." Sunoo worriedly falls back to his seat, a hand supporting his head, "you're here to improvish me aren't you?" </p><p>He thinks he'd rather be dead if it were true. </p><p>"I wouldn't have the heart to do that if it was even the reason why im here," the god said and spared the human's fridge a judging glance. </p><p>"Then why are you here exactly?" Sunoo asked. </p><p>"I- I dont know," the god doesn't know. </p><p>   The mortal isn't buying it, he's still convinced that Sunghoon is here to punish him, finance wise. </p><p>   What should he do? Murder? What would be the consequences of killing a god? Would he rot in hell forever? No, must be something more atrocious. </p><p>   The god is just spectating the human who seems to be in deep thoughts. He doesn't understand how the mortal isn't shell-shocked to be in this situation. In Sunoo's defence, he is far from a person of composure but meeting a self-proclaimed god might as well be the last of his concerns when all that student debt is pilling up. Sunghoon wonders if Sunoo might be the most strangest human he has ever met or if he's just completely deranged. </p><p>Sunoo stops thinking.<br/>
His eyes were set straight at the god's. </p><p>"I'll make you fall in love with me." </p><p>Sunghoon's convinced it's the latter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whew, that's all for the first chapter !! i initially planned on posting this as a whole when it's completed but since it's sunsun day i felt like giving something to sse :]] also there is no telling when i'll look at this and decide that i want to burn it in the fires of hell. oh this is my first time taking crack head on so i hope it's okay D:<br/>i have a ton of school work but if a lot are interested i'll try and find time to finish this as fast as i can !!</p><p>/shinki = are spirits that gods use for various tasks and purposes, having the ability to transform into items or weapons.<br/>/the god phones are an actual thing in the anime lol</p><p>happy sunsun day everyone,<br/>if you're sexy you'll follow me on twt @/suncheekies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>